musicafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Rihanna:Umbrella
Jay-Z Aham, aham... Yeah, Rihanna Aham, aham... Good girl gone bad Aham, aham... Take three... Action Aham, aham No clouds in my stones Let it rain, I hydroplane into fame eh Coming down with the Dow Jones When the clouds come we gone We Rockafella eh We fly higher than weather In G5's or better You know me, an anticipation, for precipitation Stacked chips for the rainy day eh Jay, Rain Man is back With little Ms. Sunshine, Rihanna where you at? You have my heart And we'll never be worlds apart Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star Baby 'cause in the dark, we can't see shiny cars And that's when you need me there With you I'll always share Because When the sun shines, we'll shine together Told you I'll be here forever Said I'll always be your friend Took an oath I'mma stick it out 'till the end Now that it's raining more than ever Know that we'll still have each other You can stand under my umbrella You can stand under my umbrella Ella ella eh eh eh Under my umbrella Ella ella eh eh eh Under my umbrella Ella ella eh eh eh Under my umbrella Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh These fancy things Will never come in between You're part of my entity Here for infinity When the war has took it's part When the world has delt it's cards If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart Because When the sun shines, we'll shine together Told you I'll be here forever Said I'll always be your friend Took an oath I'mma stick it out 'till the end Now that it's raining more than ever Know that we'll still have each other You can stand under my umbrella You can stand under my umbrella Ella ella eh eh eh Under my umbrella Ella ella eh eh eh Under my umbrella Ella ella eh eh eh Under my umbrella Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh You can run into my arms It's okay, don't be alarmed Come into me (There's no distance in between our love) So gonna let the rain pour I'll be all you need and more Because When the sun shines, we'll shine together Told you I'll be here forever Said I'll always be your friend Took an oath I'mma stick it out 'till the end Now that it's raining more than ever Know that we'll still have each other You can stand under my umbrella You can stand under my umbrella Ella ella eh eh eh Under my umbrella Ella ella eh eh eh Under my umbrella Ella ella eh eh eh Under my umbrella Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh It's raining (raining) Ooh baby it's raining (raining) Baby come into me, come into me It's raining, raining Ooh baby it's raining (raining) You can always come into me, come into me It's pouring rain Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Rihanna Categoria:Singles de 2007